


The Strap

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: I firmly believe that people who discount Mirage as a bottom are not taking into consideration his people-pleasing and desperate-for-affection canon personality. My boy is 100% a switch because it’s always about what his partner wants. And with that being said, hope you enjoy him bottoming lol





	The Strap

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that people who discount Mirage as a bottom are not taking into consideration his people-pleasing and desperate-for-affection canon personality. My boy is 100% a switch because it’s always about what his partner wants. And with that being said, hope you enjoy him bottoming lol

Elliott sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but his sweatpants. Wraith kissed his back and neck and wrapped herself around him from behind, comforting them both. His last couple of games had been rough and he was totally beat. The thought of these moments with her was what kept him going these days, given that it was a dead-end after dead-end when it came to finding his brothers. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss, still not believing she was his, even after all this time. She began to lay more kisses, climbing onto his lap.  
He sighed. “Babe, I want this, but I’m really tired.”  
“Well,” she placed a couple of more kisses on his neck, “For what I have in mind, you’re not required to do a whole lot.”  
That put a smile on his face. “Oh yeah?”  
She nodded as her tongue slipped into his mouth, and she pushed his body back onto the bed. He knew what was to come and his cock was already twitching, the outline obvious against his grey sweatpants. She wrapped a hand around his chub and he let out a breathy sigh, wanting more of her amazing touch. She gave a light rub and squeeze and soon enough he was fully erect and eager. She took off her T-shirt and panties and pulled down his sweats, and to nobody's surprise, he was going commando. She began stroking him and her tongue followed shortly after, teasing the tip, driving him wild. Long slow licks made their way from the base all the way to the top before taking him in, as much as she could. A hand cradled his balls to lightly massage them, making him groan. She continued to lick and suck with enthusiasm as he moved a strand of hair out her face, so he could watch her slobber all over his cock. Once she tasted copious amounts of precum, she knew he was ready for the next part.  
She opened the drawer by the bed and grabbed a couple of items. The dildo attached to the leather harness was average in girth, but slightly longer than average in length. It was a new one they had picked out once she felt he had proven himself capable of handling the last one. It was crazy to think that the girl that once feared being touched was now a nymphomaniac, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Elliott had a good time no matter what they were doing, and didn’t have too many lines that couldn’t be crossed in the bedroom; he was down for whatever, whenever. Sometimes she wanted to be a pillow princess, other times she was in charge and he happily surrendered any and all power to her.  
She watched as he got comfortable, a hand resting behind his head, the other traveling down his chest to grab a hold of his cock, lazily stroking. The site of him doing that was truly something else and she had to bend down to kiss him again, his tongue working its usual magic in her mouth. That damn tongue was both a blessing and a curse for her. She pushed his legs back and lubed him up as well as practically drenching her strap-on and a few fingers.  
“Ready?” It was rhetorical at this point. One digit slid in effortlessly so she quickly added a second and third, making his hips jerk up. Her free hand and tongue went to work on his throbbing cock. He could feel her fingers going deeper and curling inside him, and he only wanted more, but she had other plans. She withdrew her fingers and her lips left his now painfully hard cock, making him growl in frustration.  
She cupped his cheek reassuringly, “Don't worry. I’m going to make you feel good.”  
Her eyes never left his as she grabbed the dildo and pushed against his entrance. He let out a groan when the tip was in, a hint of pain across his face. She brushed his lip with her thumb and he playfully bit her. He went back to stroking his cock and she couldn’t wait any longer to fuck him. Raising her hips to get a better angle, she pushed in slowly causing him to cry out from the burn and pressure. The initial discomfort remained, but pleasure began to build up as she slowly eased in and out of him. Once she felt him relax, she set a pace slamming into him, and he mewled in desperation, pumping his cock even faster. She could tell he was already getting close and she wasn’t about to let him release just yet. She pulled out completely and he whimpered.  
“Not yet, Elliott.”  
He whined again. “Why not???”  
“You have to beg.”  
“What?!”  
“Beg me to fuck you, and I will.”  
He recognized those words. Last week he had cornered her in one of the rooms in the bunker after the game, made his way through her protective gear to finger her pussy, and just when she was about to cum, he withdrew his fingers and told her to beg for it. To both their surprise, she did, and so here they were.  
“You’re using my own words against me?”  
“That doesn’t sound like begging to me.”  
Elliott was stroking fast, trying to make up for the loss of sensation inside, but it just wasn’t the same.  
“Please...” he whispered quietly.  
“I can’t hear you.”  
“Please!”  
“Please what?” And she playfully rubbed the tip of her strap where he wanted it most.  
“Fine! Please fuck me!”  
With that, she slammed into him at once, brutally moving in and out, the sound of his desperate cries filling the room. She pulled out all the way only to fill him up to the hilt over and over again. His free hand was now gripping the sheet from the intensity and she heard him curse underneath his breath. He really couldn’t hold on any longer, not with the merciless way she was pounding into him now. The hand on his cock picked up speed and he cursed again as thick white coats of cum covered his stomach.  
She slowly pulled out and he winced. Taking off the harness, she laid beside him and gave those perfect lips a kiss, and ran a hand through his hair. “I really enjoyed that. I think you did too?”  
Elliott could barely move but he nodded. Of course he enjoyed it, but sleep was calling his name now and he closed his eyes. She watched the beautiful man next to her and all she could think about was two things:  
1) How much she loved him  
2) How much she couldn’t wait to get a bigger strap


End file.
